


Love

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, background bokuakadaisuga, because i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: If you ask Kuroo Tetsurou, he does not have unresolved sexual tension with one Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa just wants to know how he can get Kuroo to go out with him





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> the answer is yes

Kuroo couldn't decide if he had a love relationship, love hate relationship, or a just plain hate relationship with Oikawa Tooru.

"Oikawa is such an asshole. If our team didn't need him as a setter, I'd be tempted to murder him."

He knew he was ranting but Kuroo couldn't bring himself to care.

Bokuto was far too used to Kuroo's rants because this happened about biweekly so he chomped on his chocolate bar before saying something. "Dude, just go on a date with Oikawa already. Everyone knows you guys have major UST."

Kuroo gaped. "Oikawa and I do not have unresolved sexual tension."

Bokuto took another bite out of his chocolate bar. "Oh are you guys onto resolved sexual tension then?"

"No! Because we don't have any sexual tension in the first place."

"See I'd believe you bro but Daichi said that you guys totally have unresolved sexual tension."

Kuroo put a hand over his heart. "What blasphemy is this? I thought we were bros. What happened to bros before hoes?"

"You know I'm going to tell Daichi you called him a hoe and then you're going to suffer."

* * *

While Kuroo was hiding from Sawamura's well deserved wrath, Oikawa was annoying poor Akaashi.

"Honestly Akaashi chan, what did I ever do to Tetsu chan? I've asked him out multiple times and yet he's said no to me every time. Does he even realize how popular I am?"

"I am not sure what you want me to say Oikawa san. It is quite possible that he doesn't realize that you're asking him out."

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you implying that I am not making my intentions clear when I offer to pay for his meals or for getting him better clothes or when I offer to style his hair?"

"I think you're so used to being the one people fall in love with that you don't know what to do when the situation is reversed."

Oikawa sputtered. "I am not in love with Tetsu chan! I just think he's cute and that we'd make a hot couple. We'd be even hotter than the couple that is you and Suga chan."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "You know next time, you can just talk to Iwaizumi san about this."

"Iwa chan will just tell me to suck it up and confess to him but there's no way I'm confessing. Tetsu chan should be the one confessing to me."

"That's nice Oikawa san. Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner plans with Sugawara san, Bokuto san, and Sawamura san."

Oikawa looked pensive. "Hey are you sure you're only dating Suga chan? Because sometimes it seems like you guys are dating Bokkun and Sawa chan too."

Akaashi smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Kuroo gulped when he saw Sawamura's face. "Hey Sawamura, you know I was just messing with Bo when I called you a ho."

Sawamura's eyes narrowed. "You know I wasn't aware that you had called me a hoe but we can deal with that later."

Sugawara let out a laugh. "Kuroo's not wrong Daichi. You are a ho."

A red flush took over Sawamura's face. "Dammit Suga, we're trying to stage an intervention here and it doesn't work if you say shit that makes me seem less intimidating."

Kuroo was confused. "Wait what intervention? I'm pretty sure there's no intervention needed on my part."

Sugawara and Sawamura rolled their eyes in unison. Sawamura then sighed. "This situation is worse than we thought. Kuroo your denial about your feelings have reached a level of ridiculousness I didn't think was possible."

Sugawara hummed. "You know Kozume kun did warn us about this when he asked us to intervene."

Kuroo's eyes widened. "Wait Kenma asked you to intervene. What even is this intervention about?"

Sawamura rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay Kuroo, here's the deal. You like Oikawa, Oikawa likes you. It should be pretty simple from there but no."

Sugawara gleefully took over. "You refuse to admit that you like Oikawa and Oikawa is too proud to confess first."

Kuroo gaped at the both of them. "Is this some kind of a joke? Oikawa hates me. I mean why else would he keep insulting me."

Sawamura sighed and took out his phone. "I'm going to go call Iwaizumi and tell him that he was right."

Sugawara smiled at Kuroo. "Oikawa wasn't trying to insult you. It was him trying to flirt with you but failing because this is the first time he'd tried to make the first move."

Kuroo thought over all the interactions he'd had with Oikawa and it hit him. "Oh. He really does like me."

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was in shock but let it be known that nothing could stop him from achieving his goals. In this case, it was the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou finally agreed to go to dinner with him.

"I'm thrilled that you finally changed your mind about allowing me to educate your taste buds with my superior taste in food."

Kuroo actually laughed instead of getting mad. "Oh wow you actually are really bad at this. It's actually kind of cute now that I can tell."

Oikawa put a hand on his heart, offended. "I will have you know Tetsu chan that I am never bad at anything and you take that back right now."

"Hmm, so does that mean you aren't cute?"" Kuroo smirked and Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm always cute and I'm certainly cuter than you."

Kuroo's smile was very dangerous for Oikawa's health. "So is it true that you've never confessed your love to anyone before?"

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. "Who told you that? Was it Iwa chan? I knew I should have never helped him ask out Kyouken."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "You know I heard differently and that Iwaizumi got advice from you and then did the opposite of what you recommended."

Oikawa felt defeated. "Okay you know what, fine. You want to know the truth? The truth is, I love you and you're really cute and I have no idea how to ask someone out."

"Took you long enough. Now should we go get rid some of that unresolved sexual tension we have?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
